


Least Complicated

by pantswarrior



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantswarrior/pseuds/pantswarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The solution to Larry's endless problems with women would be a pretty simple one, if Phoenix can finally get up the nerve to suggest it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Least Complicated

Larry was slightly drunk and sobbing. Which was pretty much the standard these days, Phoenix thought as he put an arm around him and led him inside, to sit on the couch. At least, it was the standard for when he actually got to see Larry these days; it seemed like the only time he ever saw Larry anymore was when he got dumped. He wished Larry would maybe come see him a little more often than that... but it was better than Larry never coming around at all. And to be fair, he _was_ seeing Larry pretty often anyway, considering how frequently he was dumped.

Phoenix had already heard the whole story on the phone, before he'd suggested that Larry should come over. Even if he hadn't, he could have guessed: Larry meets cute girl, Larry charms cute girl by acting clueless, Larry spends all his time and money on cute girl, cute girl realizes Larry's not acting, cute girl walks out on Larry. Phoenix was really starting to dislike cute girls. They were just as clueless as Larry, if they couldn't see how hard he was trying to please them.

But he couldn't be too hard on them, seeing as Larry was just as clueless regarding someone who was always there for him. Not that Phoenix was bitter or anything.

He'd brought out the tissue box from the bedroom, setting it on the coffee table (well, a row of milk crates with a piece of plywood and a towel on top - law school was expensive, how was he supposed to afford actual furniture?) and rubbing Larry's back as he cried it all out. He was an idiot, why did this always happen to him, why were girls so unfair, why didn't Myndi see that he loved her for more than just her body, how could he be so stupid to get involved with another model when all they ever did was deplete his art supplies and break his heart?

Phoenix had heard all of this so many times before, and he _tried_ to be tactful in replying, but he was running out of ways to say the things he really wanted to say, without saying the part that he knew he really shouldn't discuss. "Larry..." he began, squeezing his friend's shoulder, "listen to me, all right? You're not a bad person. You just have trouble learning from your mistakes, okay? So sometimes you can be a little hard to handle. It's all right - it's just how you are. Anyone who knows you well knows that you have a good heart, you're a great guy. It's just that you keep picking shallow girls, and they never get deep enough to know that."

Larry sniffled, rubbing at his nose with another tissue and leaning forward to leave it crumpled on the coffee table. "But Nick, it's like _every time_ I meet a girl that I like, they all do this to me. _Every single time_ , I get screwed over. I've never, _ever_ had a single girlfriend that stuck with me."

Well, that was kind of logical - if he'd ever had a single girlfriend who stuck with him, he probably wouldn't have dated anyone else after that. Phoenix decided not to say it aloud, though. It would probably seem like rubbing it in.

" _No one_ has ever really liked me," Larry continued miserably. "No one at all."

"That's not true," Phoenix dared to point out, his voice light. "I mean, _I_ like you. See?"

"Yeah, but you're a guy."

"...Yeah." And if that didn't make so much difference to Larry, then maybe he wouldn't be so miserable. But it's not like Larry could choose otherwise. Phoenix sure had tried, and where had that gotten him? On trial for murder, and even _less_ inclined to date girls. Or really, anyone. Though he might be able to make an exception for someone he'd known for most of his life.

Larry was unaware of any of Phoenix's inner frustrations, of course - and since he really _was_ a good guy deep down (and really not so deep as all that, Phoenix had to admit - he just had some very bad habits that masked what a good guy he was), that was the only reason why he would do something like leaning over to throw his arms around Phoenix's neck and rest his head on Phoenix's shoulder. Phoenix jumped a little at the unexpected contact. "Don't think I don't appreciate it or something," Larry mumbled against his neck. "You've been good to me, Nick. Way better than any stupid girlfriend ever was."

This was agitating Phoenix all the more, but he limited himself to just a sigh and a light hug for the guy who was practically in his lap. "...It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Mmm." The quiet mumble sounded content, and Larry snuggled a little closer. That was satisfying, at least, and Phoenix let out a breath, trying to relax. Even if this was all he was going to get out of Larry, he could close his eyes and pretend it meant something. ...Which it sort of did. Larry didn't have anyone else to take care of him besides Phoenix, after all. That was why he kept coming back every time he got dumped.

Larry felt limp on top of him - probably he'd cried himself into exhaustion. It was warm, and kind of comfortable, in a strange sort of way. Completely different than snuggling with Dahlia had been. Larry was heavy and solid and there was a little scratchiness when he shifted, and that little path of beard he'd been growing rasped against Phoenix's t-shirt. Instead of just feeling protective... it was like he was with someone a little more like himself, someone who was protecting him too. 

Hmmph. Protecting him? More like falling asleep on him, Phoenix reminded himself, and leaned his head on the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe it wasn't good to close his eyes after all, because his mind was drifting places that it shouldn't go. At least, not when the object of its attention was actually right there on top of him, and probably wouldn't appreciate the kinds of thoughts he was having. Like about how if Larry was going to sleep, they could maybe lie down and get comfortable. ...Okay, he'd been trying really hard to avoid that particular thought, but there it was, and now that he'd actually thought it, it sounded even more appealing.

Phoenix let go of Larry with one hand to reach up and rub his eyes, stifling a faint groan, mostly of annoyance with his preoccupation - and when he lowered it again, he felt Larry shift again. "...Hey, Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"...I know this is going to sound kinda sketchy," Larry began, pulling away just far enough so that he could look Phoenix in the eye. He looked completely sober, completely serious. "But whether you're a dude or not, it's good to know I've got someone I can always depend on to be there for me. So... y'know, thanks." He sighed, and his gaze wandered off into nowhere again. "...Too bad you're not a chick."

The only reason Phoenix didn't break out in a huge grin was because he couldn't decide whether he was delighted or even _more_ frustrated by this. "...So if I was a girl, you'd want to date me?"

"Oh, _hell_ yeah. I'd be all over you," Larry replied with a little smirk, then he glanced back up at Phoenix. "Heh, guess I'm kinda all over you right now anyway, huh? Sorry..."

Phoenix could feel his nerves shattering. As Larry started to straighten up, Phoenix just held tighter. He really was going to say it this time, wasn't he? "...What if I was a guy?"

"Uh, Nick?" Larry met his eyes again, confused. "You _are_ a guy."

Great, having Larry on top of him was turning _him_ into Larry. Phoenix winced. "...Aren't you?" Larry added, suddenly looking a little concerned.

"Yes, I am." And yeah, he really _was_ going to say it, _finally_. "...Have you ever thought of dating a guy?"

...Way to go, Phoenix. That was entirely transparent, judging from the startled look on Larry's face, and Phoenix immediately wished he could just take it back, keep his mouth shut, because he'd just messed up the longest and closest friendship he'd had in his entire life. It wasn't like he was unhappy just being friends, honestly, so what had he been thinking?

What was _Larry_ thinking? That was another good question, because shock had given way to a sort of puzzled, thoughtful frown on his friend's face. "Uh... I dunno, Nick. I don't think so... At least, uh, not until just now." And the look on his face said that he hadn't quite come to a decision about what he thought of it yet. 

Phoenix had any number of things coming to mind to say that would let it blow over as nothing more than a joke... but he wasn't saying them. He would _regret_ not saying them, he knew that. But he just _couldn't_. And then Larry gave him another opening. "Have _you_ ever thought of dating a guy, Nick?" he asked with a shrug.

Okay, honesty between friends. "Yes." It didn't necessarily mean Larry in particular. "Actually, I've tried it a few times."

Larry looked off into nowhere again, considering. "How'd it work out?"

"Better than the time I tried dating a girl." In the sense that none of them had tried to kill him. He'd never felt that much attachment to them, though. No matter how much he tried. And that turned out to be okay, because they obviously weren't too attached to him either.

"Hmm..." Larry nodded thoughtfully. And said nothing more.

...This was killing Phoenix. Obviously, Larry was thinking all of this over, the way his brow was furrowed, his eyes gazing off one direction aimlessly, then gazing off in some other direction aimlessly, then another. Phoenix hadn't seen his brain working this hard since they were in elementary school, and he'd asked Larry what color George Washington's white horse was, to hilarious results. Somehow, he didn't think the eventual answer this time was going to be as hilarious.

Sure enough, it wasn't; Phoenix jumped as he abruptly found Larry's hand in his lap, groping him. "What the _hell_?! ...I mean," he added quickly as Larry's eyes widened, "I don't exactly, uh, _mind_ , but what brought that on?"

"I was curious," Larry said with another shrug. "I figured if you were getting hard thinking about this, then it wouldn't be weird for me to say I was, right?"

It took a second for Phoenix to figure out exactly what Larry meant by that, and when he did manage to parse it, he wasn't quite sure whether Larry had said what he actually meant to say. "Uh, so are you?"

Larry bit his lip. "...Mmmmaybe..."

Phoenix stared at him in disbelief. This was... awkward. It was also stupid. And well - if Larry found that an acceptable way of gauging just how interested Phoenix was in the idea he'd put forth, why shouldn't Phoenix use the same methodology?

Larry let out a brief "eep!" as Phoenix's hand reached over to confirm his suspicions. ...Yeah, that was some confirmation all right. Confirmation like a rock.

"Hey! N-Nick...!"

Larry never got any further in his protest, though - having received confirmation that they _both_ were interested in this, it was all too easy for Phoenix's experimental grab to turn into a stroke, rubbing his palm up and down over the hard length which he could so easily feel through Larry's jeans, feeling out the end with his thumb. Larry stopped speaking and just gasped, his own hand coming to rest over Phoenix's as it moved. Perhaps unconsciously, he was pushing down a little to increase the pressure, until he was groaning.

His expression looked a little scared, though, definitely uncertain, and Phoenix paused and straightened up, his heart beating much too fast as he drew his hand back. "...Is this okay, Larry?" He didn't want to push too hard. ...Well, in the psychological sense; in the physical sense, Larry was the one who was pushing harder.

"No!" Larry breathed indignantly, leaning back to settle himself back against the arm of the couch.

Phoenix's quickened heart practically stopped. But Larry was turned on, obviously, by the thought - he was the one who had made the first move on Phoenix, he'd basically suggested he wanted to get off... "Why not?"

"Because you _stopped_ , dude," Larry told him, exasperated, and leaned forward again briefly to grab Phoenix's arms, pulling Phoenix towards him. Having not expected that, Phoenix was caught slightly off guard, and practically fell on top of Larry. But that was all right, because Larry grunted in his ear as he landed with an elbow to his ribs, and when Phoenix managed to turn himself to a slightly more graceful position, his nose was about an inch from Larry's. Which left him staring right into Larry's eyes, startled and a little wild, and his lips were only a couple of inches from Larry's as well.

That changed quickly, when Phoenix leaned forward. He was starting to feel a little dumb, wondering if Larry would take a revelation like this well, when Larry was returning his careful kiss with such _un_ cautious enthusiasm that Phoenix could hardly breathe. Thinking was quickly going the way of breathing - and neither one was helped much when Larry tried to roll over, sending them spilling off the couch onto the floor in a heap of tangled limbs. The only more or less logical thought that Phoenix had remaining was that Larry probably would appreciate more familiar sensations if he'd only been with girls before, and parted his knees, drawing them up around Larry's hips.

The fall had broken their kiss as well, and Larry was gasping for breath atop him. "D... damn..." he panted, his hips pressed up tight against Phoenix's, his weight grinding them together. "Nick..."

Phoenix's only response was a groan, and a bucking of his hips against Larry's, answered with a rough thrust. Larry's lips were on his again, open-mouthed, their tongues sliding against each other the same way their erections were through the jeans. Phoenix moaned into the kiss, overwhelmed, and proceeded to knock the makeshift coffee table apart when he tried to roll them over again to get on top. He succeeded anyhow, and rocked his hips down against Larry's with increasing frequency until Larry was practically sobbing in his ear with each grind, incoherent noises only occasionally resolving into his name, and then Larry was on top again, bearing down against Phoenix with such force that it was probably a good thing they still had their pants on - Phoenix wouldn't have been able to walk for a day or two if Larry had actually been fucking him that hard. Still dressed, though, it wasn't painful - just _hot_.

It didn't take long before Larry drew in a sharp breath, almost wheezing, and his pace slowed a little. Knowing what was coming, Phoenix took a deep breath too, feeling the rush of his own impending climax, arching his back. There was one final, hard thrust between Phoenix's thighs and a longer, drawn-out groan Larry he clutched Phoenix's shoulders, and Phoenix just wrapped his arms and legs around Larry and held on, riding it out. 

Their bodies gradually began to relax, coming down from the high of the release, and Larry lay sprawled over Phoenix listlessly. "Uhh... Nick?"

"Mmm?" Phoenix didn't feel much like talking just yet. Especially because he didn't know what to say. ...This was likely to be kind of weird.

Larry raised his head, resting it on Phoenix's chest to look at him. "What _was_ that?"

Phoenix didn't feel like dealing with it just yet. "I believe..." he mumbled, still flat on his back, "that was called an orgasm."

"No! I know that, I mean..." Not taking the hint, Larry pushed himself up, kneeling back between Phoenix's parted thighs. And looking down at the distinct wet spot there, and on the front of his own pants. "We just... you and I, I mean..."

That was what Phoenix was afraid of. "...Don't freak out on me, okay, Larry? I'll be honest - this didn't come out of nowhere. I've kind of had a thing for you for a long time, actually."

"How long?"

Phoenix shrugged helplessly as he sat up. "Years?"

Larry cocked his head thoughtfully. "...Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Larry thought about this for a little longer. Then his fists clenched, his expression grew stormy. "Why the hell didn't you do this earlier?!"

Phoenix blinked. "Because I thought you were completely straight?"

"Yeah, and so did I!" Larry fumed. "You know how much girl trouble I wouldn't have had to go through if you'd just jumped me or something?"

"...Are you kidding?" Phoenix just had to laugh. "You know how frustrating it's been, watching you cry over models who didn't care about you _nearly_ as much as you cared about them, while I've been _right here_?"

His laughter was cut short when Larry lunged forward again, taking Phoenix's face between his hands, and kissing him hard. It didn't take much to get them back on the floor, reclined in each other's arms.

"You know what this means, Nick?" he mumbled between kisses.

"Mmmuh?"

" _You_ have to model for me."

"...I can change my pants first, right?"


End file.
